<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Ino by alexa_hatake41</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117506">Hey Ino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_hatake41/pseuds/alexa_hatake41'>alexa_hatake41</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#kakaino, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_hatake41/pseuds/alexa_hatake41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semuanya dimulai karena keinginan Ino untuk melihat wajah Kakashi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Ino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey Ino  oleh Alexa_Rock41</p><p>Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied —Naruto (c) Masashi K.</p><p>Warning : Semi-Au,Crackpair,OOC</p><p><br/>
Di malam yang sunyi.<br/>
Ino, Sakura, Hinata mereka berkumpul di rumah Sakura. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menggosip, lebih tepatnya hanya Ino dan Sakura, sedangkan Hinata hanya lebih banyak mendengar dan terkadang memberikan tanggapan.</p><p>"Aku sungguh penasaran dengan senseimu, Sakura" Setelah beberapa lama keheningan, Ino memulai kembali percakapan untuk menghilangkan keheningan yang terjadi. Sakura memasang wajah bingung "Kenapa Ino?" tanya Sakura heran. Ino menunjukkan seringainya "Aku sempat melihatnya, dia hampir membuka seluruh maskernya, saat aku berpas-pas an dengan Kakashi sensei di jalan" Ino terkekeh. </p><p>"Aku pernah melihat wajahnya secara keseluruhan" ucap Sakura, santai</p><p>"Benarkah?" Ino bertanya heran. Sakura memasang seringai di wajahnya "Aku memintanya, dia memperlihatkan wajahnya" </p><p>"Jadi, apakah dia tampan?"</p><p>"Kamu harus melihatnya untuk mengetahuinya"</p><p>Ino masih ingin bertanya lebih banyak tapi dia teringat sudah saatnya untuk dia pulang. "Baiklah, tapi aku harus pulang" Ino berdiri, dia melangkahkan kakinya menunju keluar pintu, dia menutup pintu di belakangnya.</p><p>Hinata yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan "Apa kau serius Sakura?" tanya Hinata. Sakura tertawa pelan "Aku hanya membohonginya"</p><p>Ino Pov </p><p>Aku tidak bisa mempercayai Sakura, tapi bagaimana cara agar aku tahu jika dia berkata jujur atau tidak? Apakah aku harus menemui Kakashi sensei dan bertanya kepadanya? ah kurasa tidak perlu.</p><p>Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Aku bersiap untuk tidur di atas ranjang yang empuk ini, tapi tiba-tiba muncul rasa penasaran ini. Aku mulai berkhayal tentang wajah Kakashi, aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran ini,bahkan ketika aku mentutup mata.</p><p>Mimpi<br/>
Normal Pov</p><p>Ino berlari ke rumah Kakashi, Ino berharap Kakashi ada di rumahnya. Saat dia didalam perjalanan untuk menemuinya, mereka bertemu di jalan. Kakashi melambaikan tangan kepadanya, Ino berlari ke arahnya, dan dengan sigap Kakashi langsung memeluk Ino, mengangkat Ino ke udara untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Kakashi menurunkan Ino</p><p>"Hey Ino"</p><p>"Hey Kakashi, tutup matamu dan menunduklah" ucapnya manis</p><p>Kakashi dengan senang hati melakukannya, dia berpikir gadis itu akan menciumnya<br/>
"Hmm, baiklah, kamu mau menciumku eh?" ucap Kakashi. Ino menampar Kakashi. Kakashi membuka matanya karena keterkejutan</p><p>"Kenapa kamu menamparku?"</p><p>"Kamu pembohong, aku membencimu Kakashi"</p><p>"Bohong apa?" </p><p>"Kau bilang hanya aku yang mengetahui dibalik topengmu, tapi kenapa kau membiarkan Sakura melihatmu?"</p><p>Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya, dia nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa dan terkekeh.</p><p>"Kamu dibohongi oleh Sakura"</p><p>Kakashi memeluk Ino sekali lagi, dia mengelus belakang badan Ino. "Aku hanya menunjukkan wajahku, untuk orang yang kucintai, dan orang itu adalah Yamanaka Ino" ucap Kakashi. Ino tersipu malu oleh perkataan Kakashi. Ino menenggelamkan dirinya dipelukan Kakashi. "Kakashi baka" rintih Ino</p><p>Keluar dari mimpi</p><p>Ino terbangun dan menyadari jika itu hanya mimpi. Sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan "Apa maksud dari mimpi itu?" pertanyaan itu memenuhi akal sehatnya. Ino tidak bisa tidur karena ini, Ino mulai memikirkan cara untuk melihat wajah Kakashi. "Ya aku harus melihatnya"</p><p><br/>
BERSAMBUNG</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>